heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Plucked chicken
gonna work on some new code for zelus, its glitchin up. |-| WARNING = This page contains violence, needles, body parts, censored swears, and other things that may be unsuitable for some users. Please regard this. Thank You. Pixel here |-| EXPERIMENT #6174 = Zelus is Luke's Project Divinity character. Do not use anything on this page (any sort of content, art, phrases, etc) without their permission. Namesake: Greek God of dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy, and zeal. Note 1'''- Seems to be able to fluff out both it's scales and feathers to seem bigger.'' '''''PHENOTYPE Et leo duis ut diam quam. Turpis tincidunt id aliquet risus feugiat in ante. Pulvinar elementum integer enim neque volutpat. Mauris augue neque gravida in. Elit at imperdiet dui accumsan sit amet. Dolor magna eget est lorem. A diam maecenas sed enim ut sem viverra. Sit amet porttitor eget dolor morbi non arcu risus quis. Porttitor massa id neque aliquam vestibulum morbi blandit. Duis tristique sollicitudin nibh sit amet commodo. Turpis in eu mi bibendum neque egestas congue quisque egestas. Cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Est ullamcorper eget nulla facilisi etiam dignissim diam. Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Nam aliquam sem et tortor. Commodo viverra maecenas accumsan lacus. Duis at tellus at urna condimentum. Note 2'''- Formidable dedication.'' '''''PERFORMANCE Et leo duis ut diam quam. Turpis tincidunt id aliquet risus feugiat in ante. Pulvinar elementum integer enim neque volutpat. Mauris augue neque gravida in. Elit at imperdiet dui accumsan sit amet. Dolor magna eget est lorem. A diam maecenas sed enim ut sem viverra. Sit amet porttitor eget dolor morbi non arcu risus quis. Porttitor massa id neque aliquam vestibulum morbi blandit. Duis tristique sollicitudin nibh sit amet commodo. Turpis in eu mi bibendum neque egestas congue quisque egestas. Cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit. Est ullamcorper eget nulla facilisi etiam dignissim diam. Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Nam aliquam sem et tortor. Commodo viverra maecenas accumsan lacus. Duis at tellus at urna condimentum. Note 3'''- We must have selected the wrong egg. This experiment is impossible to cooperate with.'' '''''BACKGROUND Zelus is said the offspring of unalterable dedication itself. Ever since he hatched from his egg, he was surrounded by scientists and lab workers who were constantly prodding and experimenting on him. Even though the scientists were always explicitly instructed to treat the experiment with precise gentleness and care, #6174 loathed he experts with all his heart, soul, and mind. How he got chosen to be the one male SkyWing experiment was a confusing and dark story. Before he had hatched, the Project Divinity workers were instructed to find and take the most promising egg in the SkyWing hatchery. They used an animus to locate the desired pre-hatchling, but there was one fault in the process. Unfortunately, the animus had worded the spell incorrectly, instead choosing the least auspicious spawn. As Zelus's egg was selected and placed into the prickling, uncomfortable animus's talons, his egg began to squirm on the inside. Though it did not hatch until days after his donor's genes were injected into the embryo. During the process of adding the genes of the animal donors, his egg changed it's structure multiple times. It started out as a normal, regular, muted scarlet lengthened and pointed sphere. Once the first gene (Australian Magpie) was injected into the blood vessels of the outer membrane, it started to acquire white and charcoal gray stripes near the top and bottom of the shell. After that, when the second and third genes were added at once (In order; Saw-Whet Owl and Golden Eagle), the base color of the egg changed into a rusty red-brown, along with a few flecks of gold and cream. What happened with the last gene (White-throated Needletail) was a whole other story. Long story short, in around 3 seconds after the genes were added, the egg switched completely to golden-brown, with metallic white, sharply pointed diamond-shapes encircling the crest. Once Zelus hatched, the artificial lights spilling over his 'scales', revealing small, pointed feathers along with the plates overlapping his skin (more info can be found in his 'Phenotype' section). That had a big impact on the organization, and more experiments with genes similar to his were attempted to, but failed to, be created. In his early years, the scientists treated him like a prince and an heir to the throne. They spent months on an open-roaming exhibit with large sunning rocks, heated by artificial UV rays.. They provided a small, machine-run stream that was dug into the dirt piled up on top of the tiled floor, that continuously pumped up and emptied water from a nearby spring. Indoor plants grew around the display, almost concealing the all-knowing video cameras. But along with the pitch-perfect living conditions they equipped him with, #6174 showed no sign of trusting or befriending the scientists. He found it dubious that his claws were always being clipped and his wings were bound, keeping him from escaping when he got the chance, and he felt nerve-wracked whenever the scientists bound him to a table and did their experiments with the multiple tools he did not know the purpose of. As he grew older, he began to understand more and more, to the point when he started to play mean tricks with the scientists and rebel against them. (lorem ipsum) Note 4'''- Too much mental strength, can't be convinced to come out of it's habitat.'' '''''SKILLS Skill- Lorem ipsum. Skill- Lorem ipsum. Skill- Lorem ipsum. Note 5'''- Absolutely blasphemous behavior.'' '''''DISABILITIES Disability- Lorem ipsum. Disability- Lorem ipsum. Disability- Lorem ipsum. Note 6'''- Protective of other experiments. Scratches at the door when something is out of place with one of them.'' '''''RELATIONSHIPS #3166 - Zelus isn't sure what to think about the NightWing. From what he's heard, NightWings are not to be trusted, even if the incident happened over 200 years ago. Though, part of Zelus is urging himself to feel better about Eviternity, and maybe he'll form a bond with her someday. #2809 - Zelus's opinion on the 'male' SeaWing experiment is one of positivity, potential alliance, and respect. Even though he knows that #2089 threatens other dragons sometimes, Zelus doesn't have anything against that and feels as if he would like to create a rock-solid bond with the supposed genderless dragon. He does not intend it to get romantic, he would just like to have access to somedragon he could go to when things we'rent going right. The only time he saw 'him' in his own eyes is when he was being guided through the halls to the main laboratory for some tests on his Golden Eagle genes. 'His' eyes seemed to burn straight through him, looking him over and seeing if he was a potential enemy or ally, while 'his' tentacles flipped back and forth. #6549 - Lorem Ipsum. #7613 - Lorem Ipsum. #7677 - Lorem Ipsum. #1907 - Lorem Ipsum. #1166 - Lorem Ipsum. #1914 - Lorem Ipsum. #3611 - Lorem Ipsum. #4371 - Lorem Ipsum. #7623 - Lorem Ipsum. #8926 - Lorem Ipsum. #1907 - Lorem Ipsum.